A Tear On The Swing
by Kiara Lupin
Summary: Naruto is dying and the olny thing he can think of is the person he had to kill to save his village. I know its a bad summary but pls read. Oneshot sasunaru. Dont like Yaoi dont read!


Hei its been a long time that I havent uploaded any stories cause my freeking boarding school blocked the website and when I applyed to have special connection to the website so I could post the stories they rejected me in favour that our new stick up her arse Head of Boarding Ms miller thought that it was inapropriate! Hello by writing stories my english gets better duh!

Now this story is dedicated to my sis Jess (not by blood) who shares the same love for sasunaru as me! please read her fics under her name Yuuram. they as awsome!

Now on with the story!

Its a one shot of how Naruto might die if Sasuke got taken over by Orochimaru. Dont even say that they are not really togther and that is a fantasy many yaoi fan have cause I'm in denial and they have been together ever scince I started watching the anime.

* * *

It was odd, Naruto had to admit, a little ironic as well. Most people fear death but he welcomed it. He welcomed the pain that was coming from his side which was torn up; blood seeped into his clothes, staining his white Hokage coat and dribbled down his hand forming little rivers of blood. Naruto paused for a moment and looked at the sky, it was grey and dull just like the crumbling village now, but the sun would soon shine true and just like the sun the village would soon rebuild itself and shine bright again as Hidden Leaf Village of Fire Country. Naruto blinked for moment as a drop of water fell onto his nose, soon accompanied by another drop on his arm. Pretty soon the light shower turned into a downfall of rain. Naruto stood there for a moment till a spasm for pain went true him and he continued walking.

He was now standing in front of his old ninja school, where he had been called dead last and shunned by other students, where he took his first step to accomplishing his dream to become Hokage, where he made his first friends and where her first met his true love. Part of the building had been destroyed when Orochimaru started his attack on the village; luckily most of the villagers had already been evacuated. Most of the playground was destroyed but oddly a swing still hung on the only tree that hadn't been uprooted true out the whole war. Naruto knew that swing very well, it had been the same one he sat on every day during break as no one wanted to play with him, it was the same one he sat on when he failed his graduation exam and watched the other kids, it was the same one his sat on crying silently to himself because Sasuke left, his Sasuke.

Gathering his strength he walked over towards the swing and sat on it swaying slightly backwards and forwards. He was still bleeding, the Kyuubi not having enough chakra to heal him. For Naruto his greatest fear was this very swing it reminded him of all those lonely days when he was shunned and despised. It was also ironic that he started out on this swing alone but came to have friends, lovers even, and now he was going to end the same way he started alone on this swing. Naruto wasn't going it lie to himself he knew he was dieing and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

A tear trickled down his face as he thought about how it happened. Orochimaru had achieved using Sasuke as a container and attacked Hidden Leaf Village. Seeing the face of his love for the first time in years made Naruto want to cry but as the Hokage he knew that it was his duty to protect his village from anyone who posed a treat regardless of who they were, for the first time in his life Naruto found himself regretting his position as Hokage. Orochimaru laughed at his denial as he tried to save both his village and his love and in the end fired Chidori at him though the first couple of times the Kyuubi healed him the last shot in his side took a toll on his body, and in the end he killed the one he loved the most. Naruto felt broken, non of his friend whom he had grown close to over the years were here to say goodbye to, his greatest fear came true he was going to die alone and unloved just the way he had come into this world. Briefly he wondered if Sasuke was still alive and here would he be by his side to say," Dobe you have gotten way over your head again." Or would he cry knowing Naruto was dying? Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and saw the faced of the one he loved the most, he smiled softly and held out a hand to him while mouthing, "Naruto, sorry."

A single word was uttered as Naruto's sight blackened, "Sasuke…" A tear fell from his eye onto the dirt as Naruto's lifeless body fell to the ground and blood pooled around him. His last thought was conversation he had with him before he had run off to Orochimaru.

"Neh Sasuke if you could be anything what would you be, I would be Hokage."

"Nothing new there."

"Sasuke! Answer the question!"

"Fine…I would be a tear."

"A tear?"

"I would be a tear so that I could be born of your eye live down you're cheek and die on you're lips."

The next morning the village moerned the lost of their sixth Hokage. A young boy born of sadness and loneliness, who strived to prove his worth. That was the story of one Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

So what do you think?

Please review. I was inspired to write this fic by a sasunaru wall paper Yuuram got me.

And dont forget. pls review pls o'pls review!


End file.
